Breaking Bands
by caco-holic
Summary: Alfred still follows a middle schoolers trend, jelli bracelets. What will happen when a certain Russian gets curious about their meanings? what will happen to their  Friendship once Russia begins to play with the game of the bracelets. M for later Chapt
1. Yellow & Orange

Chapter 1

_Finally, _Alfred thought, slipping out his phone to check it. _Only 10 more minutes and I'm out of here man!_ It had been another one those conferences again, where it wasn't about him or his nation so he just had to sit there to hear everyone else speak about their problems. _They wouldn't have problems of they would just let me swoop in and be the hero I am._ "This is lame" Alfred mumbled lowly as to let no one hear. Everyone wouldn't have anyways as they were focusing on the slow economic build in Europe…slow but steady, so any tactic of what they were doing must be shared to help another. Even though he ought to be paying attention since his very own economy was dwindling down the drain. Germanys constant scribbling of notes while England prided himself, boasting about what he was doing. It caused England to glow with pride, the only thing Alfred could do was to avert his attention from the situation before he said something he would later regret. He started fumbling with the bracelets on his wrists taking them off and on, rearranging them in different ways. It was the only thing he could do to keep himself entertained and relatively quiet.

England always pestered him whenever he wore them to meetings. "Those look childish, you really ought to grow up," he would say along with other paternal scoldings. Alfred didn't care though; most middle and high school kids in his country wore them. The colors were just bright and vibrant, as well as fitting to any outfit he chose even if it were his 'Oh shit! I'm late for the meeting!' slopped together a button down shirt with a clean white tee underneath along with dark jeans. It was just a fad that was irresistible to not follow. He sighed and smirked at them, naming off every meaning of each color in his head._ Such perverts._

A sudden shake on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts and a thick deep voice rang. "Amerika, Amerika! Get out of space before you crash just like ah….what was that one called…oh da, Vanguard!" Alfred jumped out of his seat pointing at the Russian harshly "Hey that satellite was a prototype anyways! It doesn't count commie!" Russia smiled cheekily then grabbed the wrist of Alfred's hand that was pointed at him and dug his thumb into Alfred's pressure point, causing a yelp out of him. "Now now, I'm quite sure you know I'm no longer a communist, which was 10 years ago to be exact" Russia purred out contently. Alfred furrowed his brows attempting to stop himself from yelping in pain as he sputtered out "I know I know man, but you can still act like one at times! Ow! Dude, let go or I'll… I'll nuke you or something". Russia chuckled at the last bit finding it slightly ironic since it WAS Alfred's nation who decided to cut down on their nuclear missiles _again _for the treaty their bosses created to fix up bad mends. Even though Russia personally didn't like the idea of cutting down his missiles again because it only showed America was slowly falling into paranoia once more just like old times back in WWII and the Cold War. It made him not only more ludicrous and squirrely but caused the other nations to start feeling uneasy as well as tense.

Russia curled a finger around a bracelet of Alfred's, tugging it to feel out its breaking point as he said in a softer tone "Amerika, let's not argue over something so ridiculous, were supposed to be mending our friendship and improving it greatly, instead it seems like you're wanting to…snap it". Alfred stared at his hand in slight panic while his face lightly tinted. "No, not at all, man! I wanna be friends again! I mean after all I am the one who proposed the idea right? So I'm a man of my word! Can I have my hand back now?" He looked around and realized no one was left. _Shit, no distractions…._ And tried to tug his hand away but as soon as the bracelet tensed he stopped.

"Nyet" Russia said simply, studying over the Americans' ever changing emotions running across his face. Alfred's eyes snapped up in panic before replacing it with a calm expression nonchalantly. "And why not?" He tried to tug his hand again but stopped as soon as the bracelet stretched. Russia smirked. "You must really like this flimsy bracelet, da?"

"No!" Alfred protested instantly. The meaning of that bracelet flashed in his head and shook it out "It's just a stupid bracelet! I have many of them!" Russia raised an eyebrow "Oh really? So what if I-." Suddenly, without warning he pulled his hand back, snapping the bracelet. He looked at it, twirling it between his thumb and index finger. He stared at Alfred, waiting for his next move. _Why,_ was the only thing that ran through his mind. _Anyone else but no, it's him._ What Russia didn't expect was Alfred lunging forward, wrapping his arms around his waist in a full embrace then running full force out of the room and down the steps. Russia just stood there left in shock pondering over what just happened and a better question, why? He stood there slowly twirling the bracelet in his fingers in thought. America hasn't hugged him since….well since WWII, things got complicated during those times and after. Russia shook his head out of the thoughts in fear of getting a terrible headache and walked out into the hall.

Alfred soared down the steps. When he reached halfway through the flight of steps he jumped the rest. Stopping at the bottom suddenly, remembering that his hotel room was on the conference room floor. They were all packing tonight to head back to their homes before heading to America in two weeks. He sighed. "Fuuuckkk man!" Alfred groaned out before turning around and hiking back up the steps to his room. _Well maybe he left already_ he thought as he walked up the last flight of steps. Reaching the hallway he moseyed down the hallway. It was quiet and beautiful; after all he was in Paris so OF COURSE it'd be beautiful_. It's the only thing the French can do after all other than create fruity wines, _he thought lightly. Slipping out the hotel key and stepping into his room, he sighed at his mess or, as he called it, "organized chaos".

A half hour later he was packed and heading to the elevator. Why he didn't take it in the first place he didn't know. He stepped in humming to a tune and throwing his bags in the corner while pressing the button. The elevator stopped at the second floor. Russia entered in dropping his luggage at his sides, his scarf tightly wrapped around his neck. "I thought you weren't coming back till later tonight to pack since you were in such a rush" he said casually smiling and glancing down at Alfred's bracelets then staring back at him. Alfred hid his arm defensively behind his back. "Well, you know, just eager to get back to the land of the free! And not the land of the _Oui'". _Alfred didn't know why he followed the stupidrules of the bracelets, he just did and that was it, I mean it could be fun but…._yeah, not going to think about that._

"I'm curious" Russia announced, breaking the silence as the elevator started going down. Alfred looked up, "Hm," staring at Russia, who was staring up at the ceiling in thought.

"What happened back there? You…haven't had the slightest intention to embrace me in years, many many years". Alfred frowned but then plastered on a smile. "Oh, it was uh... nothing. You know me, I get spontaneous at random times dude… don't worry about it!" Russia stared at him blankly. _Did he really think he could get away with cheap façade like that? _Sighing he switched to a more…slightly forceful tactic. Or well at least for Alfred that is. "I don't think it's being spontaneous, _Alfred"_

Alfred tensed slightly at his real name being used; it made him feel weird whenever it lightly trickled out of the Russians mouth. He's always had that odd feeling since… well, since whenever he could remember, but only his real name. It just felt to intimate for their current tightened friendship, not much when they were an item. That was a while ago though. He merely shrugged and noted that the elevator really should move faster. Russia furrowed his brows then pressed the elevator button that stopped the elevator completely. Taking a step toward Alfred he said lowly, "you can't fool me, Птичка. Why are you so intent on keeping these out of my reach?" He grabbed the arm behind Alfred's back and held it up thoughtfully staring at the colorful rings around his arm. "You just seem so attached to these things. How come? I've seen your people wear them all up their arms and giggling over something to do with them…"

"It's no big deal, it's just child's play" Alfred said smirking and added challengingly "… it's only a game". Russia perked up a bit at the thought of a new competition with the American. As much as he would deny it to himself, he did miss those games. America was after all one of the few if any able to scale it up and not show the slightest intimidation of the other. "Hmmm. A game you say?" he trailed a finger around one of the bracelets playfully. Alfred nodded slowly turning everything he did in his head making sure not to give anything away. "yes… a 'try me' kind of game, but like I said it's child's play. Only school students play and tease with it". Russia raised an eyebrow looking at the overtly cautious blue orbs. "By the way you act, it's not only school girls and boys who play at it da?" Alfred flushed lightly. "I just know the rules and am alert in case anyone is, you know, playing along with it is all, man." Russia wrapped his pinkie finger around a vibrant orange one smirking at it. "So, what if I were playing?" Alfred tried to pull his hand away. "What? Why? You don't even know how they work or anything! I-I mean you don't know the rules." Russia merely smiled and leaned in so he was face to face with Alfred. "Learning as you go, I know you know that better than I do". Alfred blushed, suddenly nervous and uncomfortable at the sudden intimacy in their positions in the elevator. Half of him wanted to just flee and pretend this all a sick dream of his, but his competitive half held him in place firmly. Russia stared at Alfred's face, eyebrows becoming knitted together as the other conflicted amongst the thoughts in his head. Russia lightly tugged the bracelet, in that instant Alfred's face cleared to a neutral almost daring look.

Russia's lips curled upwards "I wonder…" He pulled back his pinkie and snapped the orange bracelet. Alfred stared at it a moment, calculating and planning. He reached his hands up, grabbing onto the tails of Russia's scarf, pulling him down slightly. He started turning, walking backwards while leading the Russian forward playfully. Alfred knew his charms, knew how to mesmerize and trick someone or at least get them where he wanted them. He guided the other by the scarf until he bumped against wall with the elevator buttons, pulling the scarf farther down guiding Russia's head down until America was able to be only centimeters from their lips touching. Russia kept his eyes steady and blank, not giving away his thoughts because he knew that's what America wanted to see. After seeing no reaction from the other, he lifted his head up causing their lips to finally meet in gentle touches.

Alfred released one of his hands placing it behind him pressing the elevator button so it moved downwards again. Russia felt the movement of the elevator and tried to part but the other wasn't letting go that easily. Instead, refusing to let go, Alfred deepened the kiss even more, to the point of bruising. Once Russia relaxed again, not trying to let go did Alfred soften his kisses brushing his lips across the others as he turned his head slightly to get more at the Russians lips. He would never admit it but he was beginning to enjoy it, instead of it just being a distraction as to escape. As soon as the elevator door opened did he brake the kiss and stared at the Russian boldly before saying firmly,

"Let the games begin."

* * *

><p><em>Okay<em> footnote time!

*Vanguard was Americas first satellite to be constructed, its usually not mentioned or brushed aside because to America is was an embarrassing failure

*the Treaties Russia was mentioning was the New Start Pact which included the Nuclear Arms Reduction Pact

*Птичка= little bird

*Oui is pronounced as 'Wee' what America said rhymed and a bit sing-songed

*Band meanings:

Yellow=Hug

Orange=kiss (no tongue just light kisses)

~i know i havent used Ivans name in this chapter, its all based on how the character sees them at that moment

sorry this started out a bit serious...throughout the story it lightens and gets amusing

~ note that in certain parts they do mention a past relationship or at least tight friendship, so in a way this is pre and current Rusame~


	2. GlitteryClear

Wow i did NOT expect to get THAT MANY Reviews and watches on this story THANKS a million THANKS i also wanna give a shout out to my editor of the story and also the person who FORCED me to follow through with this idea: XLonelyXlotusX

_i also due wanna apologize ahead if ANY of these bandz don't follow with what you learn them as in school, im only following to how me and my younger sister learned them and from common basic sites has place their meanings as_

ok! back to the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Crap! I'm late!" _How in the world can I be late when the meeting is in my own country? _Alfred charged down street from where he parked his car in a nearby parking lot. Being in Las Vegas always caused problems due to traffic, so it was quicker to run or, well, set out on foot anyway.

The last 2 weeks had gone by faster than he would have liked. Last conference left him to roam about his thoughts, some things he never considered or even brought up to himself in years. It caused him to be flustered but made him smile all the same. He wondered if Russia even remembered the bracelets or the fact of the challenge.

Russia, though, did in fact think about them, and kept them in his mind for the 2 week period. It frustrated him that he didn't have an upper hand in it or understand it. He even went about searching it up back at home only to find nothing, apparently in his country they weren't seen as such a controversial issue among teens.

After a bottle of vodka and an hour later he was able to find one on a website that sold bracelets. It was clear with silver sparkles glistening within it. Those specific bracelets indicated according to the website that "the wearer will let the snapper "feel up" or touch any body part or fondling". Russia at first was taken aback, wondering what on earth American schools taught these children but relaxed at the screen as his mind plotted and set out a nice plan for next meeting.

America soared up the steps of the hotel in record time. Bursting through the door he heaved "The-the hero is in! I'm here!" Panting he walked up to the front to report the business in his country. He mentioned only the news about a Shooting spree in Afghanistan and noting it'll never happen again and that it was that person acting on themselves. England sighed frustratingly taking in the fact that this is the second time in this year that the American Armies military discipline had slipped irresponsibly. Alfred finished up as Germany began to get testy when Alfred started ranting about 'American hope and America will pull through just like a hero'.

Alfred huffed angrily as Germany interrupted to continue on with the meeting. He looked around noticing all the seats were full except the one all the way at the end of the table, Next to Russia. He sighed in defeat as he dragged his feet to go sit next to Russia. Plopping his brief case on the floor next to him, he sunk himself into the chair.

Russia leaned over to him and whispered. "You're going to ruin your suit if you slouch in the seat like that". Alfred stared at him before sitting back up, pulling his suit jacket off to throw it on the table and proceeded to sink back down into the chair. "Happy now?" Russia smiled childishly "Da of course, especially since your actually deciding to listen for a change" Alfred frowned, kicking himself mentally. _Why the Hell did I even listen to that commie? Who's he to say what's good for my suits or not?_

Alfred sat back up mumbling and started to scribble on the notepad on the table. He would try to attempt to listen by what the others were presenting about, but he was too tired. Just like always he would do everything and write up everything last minute. This time last minute was only last night. There was the other fact that Russia was sitting next to him, carefully eying the bracelets on his right arm. It seemed to him like he was studying them, trying to find one that he would satisfy on having.

Russia slid his left arm over to Alfred's, picking and gazing at the bracelets. He himself just continued scribbling what looked to him to be aliens and UFOs abducting cows with Superman coming in to the rescue.

Russia smirked at the fact Alfred was now purposefully ignoring him, this gave him perfect time to pick through the 15 of them wound around his wrist. After a minute or so he finally found what he was looking for. Beneath a pink one was the clear one he researched, the one with sparkles embedded in it. He gently wrapped his index finger around the bracelet, watching Alfred as he did so. When Alfred glance over he nearly choked at the not only the bracelet of which the Russian chose but the devious grin plastered on his face. Russia started to tug the bracelet to test it.

Alfred shook his head and whispered harshly. "In the middle of a conference meeting? Really? Dude, are you serious?" Russia chuckled enjoying every minute of what was unraveling in front of him while whispering back. "Why of course. When's a better time, hm?" Alfred stared, gaping at him. _Is he-is he serious? Like, seriously? _He thought before adding as an attempt to save himself. "Do- do you know what that bracelet even means?" Russia nodded simply. Alfred felt like someone punched him in the gut at that simple movement from the other. _Shit, I'm screwed…_

"Do you mind? I'm in the middle of a presentation here, you bloody wanker! Or must you interrupt everything today?" England snapped loudly over at the other side of the room. Alfred waved his hand. "Sorry, sorry, it was the only thing to keep me awake from the current presentation, Iggy. Wait… this is your presentation? Oh…that explains it, but carry on!" England fumed but continued.

Alfred turned his attention back to Russia and whispered trying to hide any panic he was feeling "You wouldn't dare."

Russia smiled and mouthed the words "try me". Alfred was flushed, watching as he pulled his hand back; snapping the bracelet like it was nothing. Russia kept his eyes locked onto Alfred's as he twirled it in his fingers.

Alfred flushed staring about at the projector screen as England continued. _He won't do it. He can't, can he? _His thoughts were answered as a hand rested on his thigh, gently starting to kneed like a cat. Alfred stiffened, covering his nose and cheeks with his hand, forcing himself to glue his eyes to the presentation in front of him. Russia felt Alfred stiffen under his hand, seeing as he didn't move or anything gave him the right away to continue.

He began to kneed higher up his leg moving inwards until he was right below his target. Alfred's face was turning redder by the minute; he made a weak attempt to close his legs but stopped, realizing he had to follow the rules of the game they were playing. Russia's thumb began drawing circles into his inner thigh, almost creating a pulsing feel. It caused Alfred's tensed legs to loosen, his muscles softening slightly.

Alfred felt pretty lucky as to everyone scooted all the way forward as to be as far as they could from Russia, see as they still felt pretty intimidated by him. His sudden relaxing wasn't expected, but he allowed it cursing himself mentally. As Russia kneaded farther upwards and in between his thighs more, Alfred did catch himself spreading his legs apart a little more.

Russia chuckled quietly to himself, noting that even though Alfred was in the most embarrassing situation possible if he got caught, he would still find enjoyment in it. Well, at least his body was as he saw the flustered look on the American's face. Alfred refused to look at him though, which rubbed him the wrong way for some strange reason. To strike a sudden reaction _and maybe even an outburst _Russia cupped his hand around against his trousers, and giving a gentle squeeze at the delights those pants hid.

Alfred shuddered as an involuntary yelp and muffled noise spilled out of his mouth. It wasn't loud, but loud enough to catch the Englishman's attention from across the room. Alfred hid his face with his hands as England stared hard at him.

"Problem?"

Alfred shook his head quickly "No, no. Sorry, dude. I thought I saw a spider. Turns out it was just a shadow!" England sighed. "Yes, well, do you mind? I'd like to continue without your 5 minute interruptions!"

Alfred nodded again for him to proceed as he crossed his arms and laid his head down. Russia smiled and leaned in close to him to whisper next to his ear. "You really should behave yourself, Alfred". Alfred turned his head slightly to peek an eye out to glare at Russia. Russia merely did his childish smile as he began a pulsing rhythm with his hand causing the other to bury his head back into his arms, flexing his hands from the pleasure. He felt his member through his trousers and was slightly surprised at how much Alfred was already turned on, he expected him to put up more of a fight but instead he was slowly submitting to what his body wanted.

He gripped him harder this time, harder than he thought as he heard America sputter, his head still in hiding as he spoke in a hushed tone. "S-stop… Ngh!".

"Are you begging Alfred? That is after all one of the things I missed hearing from you," Russia purred lowly.

"B-Bastard," Alfred said through gritted teeth.

"No need for hostility. I do believe you're enjoying this, da?" Russia whispered, undoing the zipper of Alfred's pants and sliding two fingers through the hole. Alfred yelped feeling the pressure even more as He sprung up from his seat.

"I- uh, I-I gotta go," Alfred announced running out of the room as fast as he could, covering his cheeks. Everyone looked at Russia expecting an answer. Russia smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess he had to use the restroom." They stared at him wearily and continued on while China began speaking.

Alfred burst through the bathroom relieved that no one was in there. He hastily walked to the last stall and closed the stall door, his face flushed as he pulled out his length. _This… this is completely unexpected. Damn Ivan. Damn him and his Comm-…. ex-Commie ways,_ Alfred thought as he began to stroke himself.

Half of him wanted to hate himself, hate the fact that his body didn't make the slightest attempt to resist, instead it did the complete opposite. He cursed himself as he thought of the Russian, and the thought of realizing since he invited him into this game he had turned himself into practically Ivan's sex slave without the Russian even knowing it. He began pumping himself into a steady rhythm pondering when the conferences 30 minute intermission was.

He began to pant as he let himself relax and concentrate more on getting rid of his current problem. "Ngh. Fuck you, Ivan" he muttered to himself leaning against the stall to better steady himself.

He heard a low chuckle from the other side of his stall door. _How the- when the Hell did he get in here?..._ He thought as he gulped and stared at the door waiting for the other to talk.

"Oh, Alfred. As flattered as I am for your offer, I'm afraid I'll have to say no at the moment. Maybe after Dinner," Russia cooed on the other side of the door. Alfred grunted, so Russia continued casually. "Plus, I thought it was me who was the one to be doing that for you, hm?" Alfred frowned and stuttered. "D-dude this is my body! I can do want I want!" Russia smirked at the door, only imagining how much of a mess Alfred must be just beyond this door.

"Oh Alfred~ you're cheating you know. I know for sure your breaking rules, even though your country is known for that, so I shoul-"

The stall door opened slowly, Alfred glared at him. "My country doesn't cheat; we just know all the right moves." Ivan smirked, stepping in and closing the door, eyeing the American in front of him. "My, you need more help than I thought. Just look at you"

Alfred tried to move around him to the door but as soon as his arm reached for the door his chest and face was shoved against the wall of the bathroom stall.

"No cheating, Птичка," Russia purred resting his head on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred rested his head on the stall; frustrated that yet again he had no position of escaping. Ivan wrapped an arm around his waist and reached down between his legs. Alfred let out a shudder "How did you even avoid the possibility of a search party to look for me?"

Russia smirked, stroking Alfred's length with his thumb in rhythmical movements, causing the other to slightly slump over against the stall to keep him from tumbling to the floor.

"Only the fact that I told them I'll go look for you and bring you back. No further questions, other than England's talk of he should instead, but France drug him out for lunch"

Alfred nodded shakily. "That- ah- sounds like England. This would…this would be hard to explain to him". Ivan hummed in agreement, circling Alfreds tip with his thumb. Alfred put his hand up, muffling his yelp.

"So, this may be an interesting time to tell you this, but my boss wants me over to your house for 'softening tensions' up until after your Halloween party"

Alfred tensed. "Wait what? And your telling me this now dude?" _I'm going to be stuck with him for a week- a WEEK- in my home, with all of this shit going on…fuck my life. Seriously, just go ahead and throw me in a fucking brothel now. _

"Yes, and we already got confirmation from your boss as well. He agrees with us," Russia said as he leaned over America, bending him downwards before adding "I personally don't find it such a bad idea, considering the position we are currently in, hm?"

Alfred wasn't quite sure if he was speaking politically or literally, but either way, caused him to mutter hotly, "Of course you don't, bastard."

Ivan chuckled and stroked Alfred roughly causing him to shudder again and bend over more.

"I believe you're enjoying this as much as I am. At least, that's what I can see in front of me."

Alfred huffed and stared back at the stall wall as Ivan began to pick up speed. With his other hand he began scaling under and up Alfred's shirt, feeling every curve in his body. Ivan missed this, missed the feel of the great American plains under his touches. Alfred was always warm; it made Ivan always want to draw closer to him. It was a major thing Ivan could fully admit that he missed about the American.

Alfred began to pant again, feeling his legs wanting to give way under him. Ivan reached his hand up to Alfred's nipples, circling and toying with them playfully. It caused delightful mews from the other as he flexed his hands as if he were able to grasp onto something. Flicking and pinching them, Alfred exhaled harshly and pushed his chest more into the Russian's hands.

Ivan reached back up to the head of Alfred's cock and circled the tip again lightly pulsing his thumb as he did so. Alfred's whole body began to quiver; he spread his legs out farther, feening for release.

Ivan quickened his movements, starting to pump hastily. Alfred moaned trying to move against him to feel more of the delicious friction. He suddenly stiffened, feeling a rupture of waves shuddering through his body. Clawing at the wall he let out a moan through gritted teeth as he climaxed, coming all over the Russian's hand.

After a minutes Russia purred into Alfred's ear. "So how about it, am I going to be staying at your place?"

Alfred nodded, but kept his face at the stall's wall speaking lowly. "Be ready and packed to leave here Wednesday morning."

Ivan smiled and kissed the shell of Alfred's ear teasingly before stepping back a little and leaving Alfred in the stall as he went to clean up.

* * *

><p>Glitter-Clear- as the story has said when Ivan looked it up =)<p>

note: I USED IVANS NAME =D emotion breakthrough for Alfred!

also! the stall their in is those large ones that are usually at the end for handicaps

Птичка= is again little bird (its a head canon pet name i like)

Editor and idealist:XLonelyXlotusX


	3. Clear

CHAPTER 3

"Hallo, Losers!" boomed an obnoxious voice.

All heads in the conference room turned to see a snowy haired man stride through the doors. _Its only Tuesday and things have gone all to hell now for the world conference _thought Alfred as his head perked up from his day dreams. He was still planning head to toe on everything for the Halloween party and what still had to be done.

Germany's blood began to boil; he pinched his nose and closed his eyes counting down to calm down. All the rest were staring at Prussia in question as to why he was even there considering he got kicked out of World conferences years ago.

Prussia strutted over to Alfred, a wide smile and giddy look on his face. "Hay Amerika, me and my awesomeness along with the others!-". In through the doors came Spain and France frolicking over to Prussia looking to him expectantly. "-has decided in our awesome ways, are going to make your Halloween party more exciting!"

Alfred looked up at him and smiled "okay! Lemme hear it then man!", He himself wasn't the fondest of Prussia for the matter but all in all the sound of making the Halloween party better than it already was going to be sparked an interest in him immediately . Prussia nodded to France, who pulled a paper and laid it in front Alfred and said in a matter of fact tone "well! First we will need everyone to put their name on this paper…its…uh..Its apart of the surprise we have to offer"

Alfred without current thought as to why he had to sign a paper for his party signed his name and passed it off to the next person. Once the paper was passed and signed by the willing along with the more reluctant that just wanted to know what on earth they were planning on doing. In the end everyone signed the paper. France continued what Prussia had started pacing slowly around the table.

"Well, we have decided that we are going to reschedule our end of the week dinking party tonight! Since our dearest friends America and as I've recently heard Russia shall be leaving tomorrow morning, naturally we didn't want to leave them out so we want to rescheduled!"

Alfred's eyes widened in surprise "how the hell did you know about _him _leaving too!" France smiled and winked as Prussia took over for him "so is everyone in agreement with this idea or what? Since me and my awesome manly self brought this idea up in the first place I suggest you all agree!"

France added curtly "Oui! But before we decide on this, we want you to draw from this hat! I think it'll help you decide"

Spain took the folded up hat that France pulled out from the jacket he were wearing enthusiastically and walked around the table letting everyone pick out a piece of paper.

France piped up "oh do not show or tell anyone what is on your paper! These are ideas and a concept as to the costume theme you will be wearing to the Halloween party! Be sure to look good and gorgeous well and not a sloppy mess!" Prussia butted in "and since you signed this contract and JA I said contract you are required to do this!"

Germany shot daggers at Prussia "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CONTRACT? There was nothing on that damn paper!"

Prussia chuckled "uh Ja, West, there is in tiny text at the very top! Germany face-palmed in suddenly tired. He began scolding himself mentally for being so stupid as to fall for such an easy trick. "So as for drinking tonight! Who's now up for it?" chimed Spain.

A mellow groan went out around the room in an agreement. Germany sighed in defeat "well since its 6 now, well call it a day so everyone can get ready and meet up in the lobby in about an hour". Everyone got up and started filing out, as Alfred stood up to go out with them a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw France there signaling to stay back a second. Russia started walking out the door then paused, noticing the two nations left behind.

The Russian gave the American a quizzical look which was answered by France. "Don't worry about him; I just want have a word with him about the Halloween party. I won't take your chaton from you for to long, promise". Russia looked at him eyebrows furrowed and just walked out leaving them two to their business.

"You have many many beautiful bracelets mon cheri" France purred. America turned around and frowned at him "what do you need?"

France chuckled "oh nothing I need you to do a favor for me, and I know only you can do it currently"

_Currently?_ Alfred thought it looked at him curiously "yeah…dude what is it?"

"Well…you see, Russia... he rarely ever comes to our little get together, he usually just packs and gets ready for the next day. I'll just…slide into the point; I want you to invite him to it for me!"

America stared at him hard _what is he up to? Or is it- no… _"What makes you think I could convince him out of his normal routine?"

France merely smirked and pulled out a glittery broken band from his pocket. Americas gut felt like it hit the floor. "How…how did you get that?"

"Well I have my ways" France shrugged nonchalantly. "-but I noticed these popping up on the floor in the conference rooms, now being as I am the country of love of course I know about them!"

Alfred flushed, feeling stupid all of a sudden. "Why would you even care, he's coming over for work reasons and that's it!" France laughed lightly, eyebrows moving up and down suggestively "just like I go over to England's for strictly work reasons hm, I know what I'm planning so!" France grabbed Alfred's arm, finding a clear one looking at him "it'll be less stressful to do as I say oui?" He pulled it breaking the band, smiling innocently at the blue orbs staring at him.

Alfred huffed "fine I'll do it, but won't guarantee anything man okay?" France nodded and headed to the door than looked back "I know the way he looks at you half the time, even after the 50 years of empty threats and spats. He still gives you the same gaze as years before. You'll be able to convince him, maybe even loosen him up!"

Alfred left moments after heading for his hotel room. He was thinking upon all the things France said, rolling it around in his head. Not fully wanting to believe everything he said, his sudden tone of voice sounding serious to the subject. Finally reaching to his door he looked at the clock and gaped. _45 minutes 45 MINUTES! Not only do i have get ready but also to convince that commie to come too! That-that's like Mission impossible. _Alfred ran his hand through his hair then jogged over to his suitcase. He decided on skipping out of that hot shower he wanted and settled for a nice clean white Tee and some dark jeans. Grabbing his Jacket he headed out for Russia's room.

He stared at the door blankly. He wanted to ditch this idea completely but considering he had to nothing that could stop him now he just kept on moving. He stopped at the door and knocked "hey Rus- Ivan man, it's me Alfred!". After a short moment the door opened with Ivan peering at him through his bangs "da? What is it you need? Shouldn't you be heading to the party?"

Alfred nodded and shuffled in his spot "well yeah but, I uh I wanted you to come!" Russia sighed tiredly "Alfred, you know better. I don't go to those things and for good reason, including the fact no one wants me there anyways"

Alfred stepped closer to him; thinking of a way to convince the other man without giving away this wasn't even on his agenda to begin with. "I uh I want you there, come on please man!" Ivan frowned "Nyet, unless you can convince me otherwise no" Alfred pouted staring at Ivan, who instead of looking at the pleading blue eyes decided to look elsewhere. "Ivan come on I want you to go with me as in me! I won't ditch you and it's no prank either! I'm not pulling anything! I promise!"

Russia cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked "and how do I know you're telling the truth?"

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. He wanted to just storm away and forget this whole issue, but that would be backing down and he just didn't do that. Looking around making it look casual but really was making sure no one was in the hallway, he grabbed the Russians shirt, bringing him till he was nose to nose with the American. Then without hesitation he melded their lips together, running his tongue along Russia's bottom lip waiting for the others mouth to falter and open. Once Russia did, Alfred's tongue delved into the Russians. Wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

Ivan hadn't expected this; he hadn't expected this at all. He planned upon having one more quiet night before he went to Alfred's chaos known as home. Alfred was making it harder and harder for him to tell the other no. At first it was easy, expecting Alfred to just end up leaving in a flustered mess for not getting his way. But now the idea seemed to be disappearing with the other completely latched onto him. It just made it flat out impossible for him. He wrapped his arms around the American. One on his lower back the other tangled in the others hair.

Finally Alfred broke the kiss resting his forehead on the Russians.

"So what do ya say Russki, you trust me?"

Russia smiled at the nickname and sighed melodramatically, mocking Alfreds usual personality. "Fine, if you absolutely insist then I'll go…I'll go with _you _Alfred"

Alfred grinned from ear to ear._ Now to figure out what France is u__p to._

* * *

><p><em>Okay, i apologize for such a short chapter with nothing seriously going on. i would have added it into next chappy but it was to long and kinda off as far as whats going to happen next chapter, so it had to be separated. plus this is just more of an explanation to make sense of why they are where they end up and yeahh before i spoil it ill shut my mouth =)<em>

_Oui-yes_

_Chaton- endearment name meaning "kitten"_

_Clear bracelet- person has to do what the snapper wants_

_I also apologize if theirs more grammatical errors and such, my editor/idealist is out for the weekend for a competition at our school and left this to me...  
><em>


	4. Red

Chapter 4

"Now let me go change real quick" said Russia backing up from the door way. Alfred smirked and invited himself in the room and closing the door behind him and walking over to the bed to flop onto the clean, already made-up bed.

"You know, you could have just met me down stairs with the rest of the group..." Russia said going through his suitcase and pulling out a dark purple long sleeve. Alfred merely layed down on the bed watching the other as he began sliding off his scarf and pulling off his shirt. Alfred stared, marveling over the muscle tone on the Russians back. This wasn't new to him, not at all seeing as he has seen the other completely stripped down infront of him before. But its been a while…_a long while_ Alfred thought then shook his head regaining composure to reply to Russia.

"Well I did say I wanted you to come with _me_ so in other words I'm treating _you, _I'd be a terrible person if i leave my guest behind right?"

Russia hummed sounding hazy "I suppose so…". Alfred sat up and cocked his head to the side "did you want me to leave?". Russia turned, putting on the purple shirt replying quickly "No, its just been a long time since we've been able to sit in a room without getting at each other's throats, it's a change" Alfred studied him a moment as he averted his attention to changing, swapping his pair of pants with a different. "It's a good change though right man?" he said with a hint of hope. He didn't want to mingle in the past_, it's always better to keep moving forward _he thought remembering something like that being said in a Disney movie.

Russia chuckled and buttoned his pants before walking over to the bed looking down at Alfred "of course it's good change, why wouldn't it?". Alfred looked down in thought then shrugged and looked back up at Ivan.

"You ready to go Alik?" Ivan asked holding out his hand to help Alfred up. Alfred flushed at the pet name Ivan had gave him decades ago being used again. He smirked and took his hand to help him up "you bet I am! Partying is my forte! Mattie and I can break it down! Hell maybe I can get you up and dance!"

Ivan smiled and shook his head opening the door to let the suddenly exuberant man out the door adding "I highly doubt that you know", Alfred shrugged "hey! I can have dreams!" The elevator door opened allowing them to step in.

Everyone turned to the ding of the elevator seeing the two step out casually. "Well it's about time you're here you bloody wanker, your 10 minutes past the time we are to meet here" scolded England walking up to America. Alfred smiled "nah surely it hasn't been that long! But if you keep talking instead of heading out the doors like everyone else I'm sure that time will come around!". That comment Alfred got a good smack on the back of his head. England leaned in closer to Alfred so he was out of earshot from Russia who was on Alfred's other side as they were pushing out the doors and into the streets.

"do _you _know why that doughface is coming along this time?" England whispered. Alfred smiled and looked at England "oh you mean Ivan? Yeah I invited him to come! No biggie, just suggested and he agreed!". Ivan looked at Alfred and held in the impulse to laugh at Alfreds bullshit. _You wish it was just a suggestion _Ivan thought as he said playfully "anything but a suggestion Alfred…" Alfred flushed and England stared at Ivan hard for a moment "right…well I uh I really don't want to know now I think I ought to go keep that bloody frog and his pals out of trouble, leading the way".

Ivan sighed "he's still not fond of me hm?" Alfred shrugged "eh I think hes still a bit over protective of his former colony, im sure your laced into it but he'll get over himself man". Alfred shivered at the slight breeze that rolled past. He forgot completely autumn nights were always topsy-turvey, even in Vegas where you would think all the neon lights on would heat up the entire city. He knew ivan probably wasn't even affected by the chill_ hell hes only wearing a long sleeve and scarf OF course it doesn't bother him!._ He shivered again and looped an arm around Ivans arm pressing closer to him. Ivan looked down questioning "I thought even you would know your own weather and its habits, or is it just a way to get closer to me?". Alfred sputtered and glared up at him "what? No dude its freezing! Autumn can be unpredictable sometimes, its like like when springs about to hit! One day its sunny then next its shitsville".

Ivan chuckled "that's what the weather channel is for, or do you not know what that is considering it doesn't consist of your American cartoons." Alfred scoffed "I know what the weather channel is but only old people watch that kind of stuff!"

"so your calling me old then?"

"n-no! Ivan quit twisting my words you jerk!"

"im only stating what you said Alfred"

"in the wrong sense! You know what I meant dude" Alfred lightly punched Ivans arm with his other hand and huffed. Ivan chuckled, amused by just how easy it is to get Alfred so flustered.

Finally they met their destination as they stepped into the night club. Bright strobe lights of various colors flickered everywhere while light shows flickered and swerved to the rifts of the music.

"Come on everyone race you to the dance floor!" announced France as he pulled Spain and Italy out to the dance floor. Prussia and Germany strode over and planted themselves at the bar. Everyone else dissipated minutes later, Russia headed over to the bar still wondering why exactly did he choose to be dragged into this. Sitting himself down on a bright neon pink stool, he ordered himself Vodka. Even though it was nowhere near as strong and good as the liquor in his country he would have to live and hope it'll at least set him off in a buzz. After about an hour of drinking and viewing the light shows and questioning some of the outfit's people were wearing at this place did Russia spot America.

He was in the middle of the dance floor twirling and dropping to the floor alongside his twin brother. Russia found it to be rather memorizing. Alfred swung his hips down to the melody of the music, then as the beat dropped both twins dipped down to the ground and prowled back up like a cat.

"Entertaining isn't hm?" said a voice, breaking Russias current thoughts. Russia hummed and shrugged, staring at france as he finished his Vodka waving for another. France signaled two noting "get me the special, actually 2 please" the bartender nodded and headed off. France smiled at Russia "don't worry youll like it my friend, maybe not the fruitiness in the beginning but trust me, its as strong as your precious Russian Vodka in the end". Russia quirked an eyebrow "is that so? ill judge that" France stretched "trust me my friend I know, also don't think I wasn't watching you ogle over young America dropping it to the floor, him and his brother are quite show stoppers I must say". Russia rolled his eyes wanting to sock that smirk off his perverse face.

"I was merely admiring" Russia said staring at the shot handed to him. It was green and smelled of apple. He stared at France and said warily "your saying this is as strong as vodka?". France nodded "looks can be deceiving". At the count of 3 both downed it together tasting the sweet candy apple taste, hitting their throats it turned into a sudden burning sensation as if their throats had been caught on fire. The liquid acted similar to rum if anything. France coughed lightly and piped out "more". Russia nodded "da, why not?"

4 shots later everyone started looking a lot nicer than before. France and Russia giggled over the silly stories France told as they watched the dance floor. Russia noticed America walking up to them, stumbling a little on the way.

"iivvann dude, your supposed to be with me remember? I uh I cant…cant let you leave mah sight"

Russia chuckled at the hot mess in front of him and said in a sing song tone "I believe it was you who left me hm?" America smirked, all thought being drowned out by the music and alcohol in his system " ah shoot man well, I want you to dance with me now!" Russia burst out laughing "I uh wow Amerika I don't think so, not exactly my forte". France chuckled "aw come one just imagine what he was doing earlier mon cheri but instead right up on you, I know you like the sound of that!" Russia flushed slightly and rolled his eyes staring at the deep blue orbs staring in front of him. They turned into a seductive look as Alfred slowly began new tactics as he whimpered "please vanya?" Russia rubbed his face not believing what was going to slide out of his mouth. "alright alright"

France grinned as he watched his plan unfold in front of him. Alfred giggled and clapped his hands excitedly "dude awesome yes!" Russia stood up and before Alfred dragged him out to the dance floor France sat up straighter in his seat and leaned to whispering into Russias ear "be sure to break the red bracelet by the end of the night, trust me"

Before Russia could ask him why, Alfred had already dragged him half way to the dance floor. All strobe lights went out, only bright neon lights swirling and turning in the darkness as the next song started up.

Once they made it to where America wanted them, he twirled america around before guiding him to back up against his body. America purred at the contact, resting his head back on the Russians shoulder. America moved his hips swiftly to the beats of the music as he reached his hands up running them through his hair as he lightly bounced to the rhythm, feeling the music through his body as the bass pulsed the floor.

Russia watched the man against him in amazement, he was more entrancing and beautiful up close as he swayed. He wrapped his arms around Alfreds waist resting them on his hips as he moved to the bass of the music as well. Alfred smiled and moved his hands placing them ontop of Ivans. As the beat began to steadily pick up speed Alfred pressured his hands, first pushing down the right hand lightly then the left. As he did so he slowly started to inch downward. Getting the idea Ivan began doing as Alfred had did with his hands to the increasing beats to the music as Alfred dipped lower. Grazing his hands against Alfreds sides as he moved down. He was a bit thankful in this kind of dancing style it was the more feminine dancer being the dominate role, guiding the other to the flow of the moments. He for sure wouldn't know what to do otherwise. Just as Alfred went down as far as he could, hitting the floor just as the bass dropped. The Strobes came to life, just as it did everyone had flowed the same movement similar to Alfreds as if everyone planned his, perfecting the timing.

The music started winding back up fast, as it did Alfred went with it, stretching his legs back out, stepping in place to the pace of the beats as he kept his upper half leaned over. Russia rested his hands on Alfreds lower back than slowly to the speed of the music stretch out to his shoulder blades; leaning over him, as he wrapped them around Alfred, grasping his chest and pulling him back up and against his back. Alfred enjoyed at just how quickly the Russian was getting the hang of club dancing. It was different than classic ball dancing for sure, but it only made Alfred more excited than he should be.

Alfred stalked forward a little before sleazily backing back up against Ivan. To the rhythm he started grinding up against the Russian. Russia flushed by the sudden movements but went along with Alfred, wrapping his arms back around him, hooking his fingers into the front pockets of the americans jeans. Alfred leaned his head back on Ivans shoulder again panting lightly. Ivan bent his head down treading light, teasing kisses on Alfreds neck receiving a small giggle and more rubbing against his pelvic area from the American.

Ivan slowly inched his right leg in between Alfreds legs as Alfed himself began sliding against his thigh as he did so. His panting started to increase, enjoying the friction he created rubbing against the muscular thigh between his legs. Once the music started picking up pace did Alfred change his position. He bent his legs slightly shimming and rotating his legs back in forth before jumping straight up and turned to face Ivan. He bit his bottom lip playfully as he wrapped his arms around Ivans neck, swaying hips to the music. He stared at the gleaming purple eyes staring at him as if he were prey. He smiled at the thought then as the chorus of the song replayed again; Alfred dipped down, hands trailing down Ivans body as his butt hit the floor again. He was crouching now, his feet moving his knees and legs from left to right to the drum beats.

Ivan tensed at the sudden movements. At this moment he was more than happy to shove Alfred onto the nearest table and fuck his brains out, but he had much more self-control than that. Still it was lightly flickering in his head all the same.

Alfred slid his hands around Ivans thighs, feeling every muscle within them as his thumbs the traced the inside of his thighs teasingly. Scaling up to the sudden sensational heat in between the others legs. Alfred flicked his eyes up to look at ivan before looking back down and mouthing the words of the song seductively, then swerving back up, hips moving in a circular manner till he was back looking at ivan face to face. He smiled at the Russians face that was tinting red. Russia smirked and wrapped his hand around Americas lower back and into his butt pocket, massaging the flesh underneath. This caused Alfred to gasp slightly as he began grinding his Pelvic into Ivans, panting as he did so. Ivan growled lowly then noticed the red bracelet around Alfreds wrists as he raised his arm up. Ivan remembered the tip France gave him then lifting his hand up, he grabbed the bracelet and snapped it.

Alfred studied it a moment then smiled and grabbed a hold of Ivans shirt guiding them out of the dance floor. He steered him at the closest empty table and backed Ivan up to sit on the stool at the end of the table. Ivan watched Alfred, seeing what he was up to while figuring out what the red bracelet meant. Alfred whipped his leg over Ivans so he was straddling him. _Ooohhh…._thought Ivan, finally realizing the bands meaning. Alfred giggled wrapping his arms around his neck and tangling his hands in Ivans hair.

"you enjoying yourself Russki?" Alfred said staring at Ivan teasingly. Ivan smiled "well da, this is better of a time than I thought I would have". Alfred leaned down, his breath grazing against russias ear as he grinded inwards to the new music track starting up. Ivan shivered, feeling the pleasure run through his body. He turned his head slightly to look at America smirking playfully "I have one question though…". Alfred looked at him curious "yeah dude what is it?"

"Am I allowed to touch?"

"only if ya wanna Ivan" Alfred replied winking then dipping his head down to trail kisses down his neck that was exposed. Ivan slid his hands under Alfreds shirt, rubbing his lower back. Alfred dipped his back lower to the touches grinding against Ivans pelvic bone harder causing a low growl to tumble from his mouth. Alfred nuzzled under Ivans scarf nipping playfully at the scar tissue underneath. Russia shuddered at the rippling wave shocking through his body.

"Oui! Give him a show!" called out France as he strode by a proud smile on his face. America lifted his head and stood smiling at France. _If it's a show you want.._at that thought Alfred swung his legs over, this time sitting on Russia, back to him. France stopped and watched a moment. Alfred moved his hips to the rhythm, moving them round and round. Russia stared enticed at the site before him watching the man above him ripple his body to the beat vibrating the floor boards. Alfred locked his upper body downwards, bending himself low showing just how flexible he was. Ivan reached his hand up scaling up alfreds back. Alfred dipped himself lower to the touch then pressing against it like a cat winking at France. Usually if Alfred ever saw France and was _sober, _he would have turned into a flustered mess, but since alcohol is everyone's friend it turned every thought fuzzy allowing kinder things to happen…at least for Alfred. France chuckled and shook his head and strode off into the crowd.

Alfred watched then suddenly felt like he was being pulled back, realizing Ivan had both hands on his hips pulling him. Alfred smirked and backed himself against Ivans chest before slinking down into his lap popping slightly still keeping to the fact that this is a lap dance. He rested his head on ivans shoulder while arching his back, grinding down Ivan's body in slow hip twirls. Ivan laid his hands over Alfred's, lacing their fingers together pulling Alfred's arms up, guiding the other to move back upwards. Alfred followed grinding back up creating deeper and slower friction as the back of him grinded and grazed along Ivans stomach and chest. As Alfred came back up to Ivans shoulder he began treading sloppy licks and kisses along his jawline, arching his back more rubbing against Ivan sleazily.

Ivan noticed Alfreds movements becoming slower, realizing Alfreds only consumed Alcohol since he got here but that was hours ago. Ivan slowed his pace as well releasing Alfreds hands as he slid his hands down Alfeds sides and chest. Alfred arched up in response panting has he felt Ivans hand go farther down and diving to the inside of his thighs. Curious as to see exactly how flexible Alfred was; Ivan kneaded his inner thighs causing them to open up easily. He kneaded higher up spreading his legs farther until Alfred bit his lip and let out a small moan, alerting that was his end point. Ivan was impressed considering how unhealthy Alfred seems to be most the time.

Ivan smirked and praised the other with a kiss on the temple before murmuring to Alfred "come on comrade lets head to bed, your exhausted" Alfred stared at him, eyes half lidded "n-no im fine…im fine" Alfred slurred. Ivan shook his head and scooped up Alfred in his lap before standing up, carrying him bridal style.

Alfred gave a few verbal protests but as he realized Ivan was choosing not to hear any of if he curled into the Russians chest and rested his eyes. Russia headed out the clubs doors and out back to the hotel room. Alfred shivered against the Russian as they stepped outside into the chilly night.

Russia kissed Alfred's temple saying quietly "only a couple blocks and we'll get you to bed".

Alfred nodded, his face buried under Ivan's scarf and said in a slurred tone "i-I forgot my hotel key in my room man" Ivan sighed "how come?". Alfred chuckled softly "I was in a rush to getting to your place to ask you out of course". Russia smirked and walked through the hotel doors, shrugging away the questionable looks the staff gave him as he walked in.

He walked into the elevator and hit the button. "well im glad you did Alik, I had a nice time" Ivan answered to Alfred's last comment. Alfred smirked to himself in response. The elevator door dinged and they headed to Ivan's room.

"so, what shall I do with you hm? Considering you're locked out of your own room"

Alfred mumbled "then I'll sleep with you". Ivan chuckled "and what makes you think that Любовь?"

Alfred decided to look up at him, eyes still half lidded staring hazily at Ivan "because you wouldn't leave me in the hall all vulnerable, all alone". Alfred rested his head on Ivan's shoulder sleepily pecking kisses on the upper part of his neck. Ivan rolled his eyes walking up to his hotel room and shifting Alfred into one hand quickly to pull out his key and open the door. He walked over to the bed leaning down to gently to set down America who cuddled into the blankets, missing the warmth he generated in Ivan's chest. Ivan gazed at him a moment, taking in the innocent and soft face nestled into the pillows. He stripped himself of his shirt, dropping it in the suitcase and heading off to the bathroom pausing "you really should bathe Alfred; you're all gross and sweaty". Alfred huffed into the pillow and said tiredly "then let me be sweaty, any other night you wouldn't have minded that bit"

Ivan stood there rather dumbfounded at that comment but blinked a few times and headed into the shower with no further comment. Stepping back out of the shower wearing only boxers, he stared at Alfred tiredly. _Alfred managed to take his glasses off, chuck off his shirt, pants and socks and bury himself under the sheets but was too tired to simply rinse off._

He crawled into bed, sinking into the mattress tiredly remembering he really should at least drink a bottle of water to ease the incoming headache the next morning. But his muscles didn't budge, instead just watching the back in front of him tiredly. Alfred shifted and flipped, staring at Ivan "hay". Ivan smirked and moved a strand of hair in Alfred's face replying to him quietly "hey". Alfred smiled and leaned in saying in a murmur "sorry I couldn't finish what I owed you…" Ivan smiled "its fine, you were still great so don't let it trouble you alright?" Alfred nodded slowly yawning "I'll make it up to you man and figure something out".

He leaned in and pecked Ivan's lips, lingering there a moment before muttering "I love you". Those words tore at Ivan as he looked at the other. He knew in the morning Alfred himself wouldn't recollect this night for the most part, including what he was saying was only due to the influence of the alcohol. Ivan gave him a sad smirk and kissed him in response. "Get some sleep Alik, we have a long day tomorrow" he breathed concealing any surreal emotions. Alfred nodded and shifted closer huddling himself into Ivan, closing his eyes. Ivan sputtered a moment caught off guard but realizing again Alfred wasn't going to end up remembering this he wrapped his arms around him.

Taking in his scent again felt bitter sweet. He knew he shouldn't allow it but Alfred was making it hard not to. He pondered on those emptying thoughts as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>OKAY! while reading the dance scene i wanna know the SONG that was running through your heads! im really curious! Mine was "Bumpy Ride" by: mohombi lmao<p>

yeah ahhhh ruined a perfectly hot night with sappy love sick depression, damn Ivans in a "look but can not touch" "want but can't have" kinda situation =( poor Baby, those Bands will help you Ivan!=)

and yes im a supporter of France & Russia being at least friends

Любовь= Love

Red=lap dance

Sorry this chappy got a bit serious and touchy in moments, will make it up to you lol

+Editor is: xcyanidedreams on Tumblr+


	5. Glittery Purple

Chapter 5

Alfred woke to a small buzzing on the floor. Slowly, he took his hand out from under the sheets to feel the ground for the vibrating object. After going through all the pockets in his jacket on the floor he found his phone. It buzzed, showing on the screen 'Plane flight in 2 hours'.

Alfred groaned. "Shit..." He flipped back over and noticed the other body in the bed.

He jumped, startled, falling off the bed with a loud thud. _What the hell? Why… why am I here? Where-WHAT HAPPENED?_

"Ouch!" he hissed, sitting up on the floor.

Ivan stirred and rolled over to look down at Alfred, rather confused. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Alfred looked at him, bewildered. "Wait-what do you mean, "what am I doing on the floor?" What was I doing in YOUR bed!"

Ivan smirked. "Well….. I'm not sure you're prepared for what I am about to tell you…."

Alfred panicked, standing up. "No! We got married? I told him, I TOLD my boss coming to Vegas was a bad idea! This is just great! Oh god, oh geez—wait…that means we had sex! I mean, I am practically naked! Oh my, oh my, this is-Oh geez now I'm gonna have commie kiddies!"

Ivan laughed at Alfred's impractical reasoning, and in one swift move he wrapped his arm around Alfred and pulled him on the bed.

Alfred fell and landed on top of Ivan, flustered. "Hey!"

He was cut off by Ivan pulling his head down so Alfred's eyes were level with his. "Alfred! Calm down, nothing happened, okay? I was only picking on you, you're so gullible sometimes."

Alfred looked at him, calming down slowly. "You serious dude?"

Ivan nodded, gazing up at Alfred calmly. "You're a jerk sometimes, you know," Alfred mumbled with a small smile.

"I can be," Ivan replied, sitting up, causing Alfred to plop onto his lap.

Alfred flushed and said slowly, "We, uh, have 2 hours to get at the airport and plane and all…"

Ivan nodded. "First, though, about your bathing…."

Alfred looked at him in shock. "What? Dude! It takes an hour just to get to the airport! I won't have time!"

Ivan shook his head. "I tried to convince you last night but you wouldn't hear any of it."

Alfred pouted, which made Ivan smile at how cute he actually looked. He shoved Alfred off of him and onto the bed, standing up. He looked at the other. "You're getting in there whether you like it or not Fredka. I'll pick you up and throw you in there if I have to."

Alfred quirked an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge Russki?"

Ivan leaned down over him ."Only if you want it to be. Mind that you only have less than an hour."

Alfred considered before saying, "Then I'll just change."

Ivan sighed and scooped up Alfred, who immediately wanted to squirm and fight but his body ached. He slumped into Ivan's arms in defeat as his head began to throb.

Ivan said lazily, "Maybe next time, hmm?"

Alfred frowned but nodded as they stepped into the bathroom. Ivan put him down and walked back out. "I'll go get your things from your room, what number is it?"

Alfred was hesitant but replied, "24."

Russia nodded and went over to put on a pair of dark jeans with a button down short sleeve shirt. Wrapping his scarf around his neck, he headed out of the room.

He asked the lady at the desk for the spare hotel key and headed up to Alfred's room. To his relief, Alfred's clothes were already packed up, even though random pant legs and shirt sleeves were poking out; it was still packed. He walked back to his room to find America sitting on the bed, waist wrapped in a towel. Trickles of water slid off his hair and down his back as he contently watched cartoons on the small TV on the table.

"You could have at least dried yourself off," Russia said, throwing the suitcase on the bed behind Alfred.

Alfred shrugged. "Eh, it's not like you're sleeping here tonight." He flipped over, letting the towel slide off his body as he crawled over to his suitcase. Ivan turned, closing his suitcase before setting himself in a lounge chair across from the bed.

Alfred looked over at him. "What? You expecting a show?"

Ivan quirked an eyebrow. "That would be nice and all, but we don't have the time Alfred."

Alfred stood and walked over to the Russian, plopping himself onto the other's lap, straddling Ivan's legs. "Well, last I remember I got dragged out of the club…So I think I probably still owe you the rest of a lap dance…"

"Most lap dances don't involve the dancer being naked…"

"So? It's still a dance dude."

"We don't have time."

"We can catch the next flight."

"Alfred….."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Party pooper….Can you at least take me back to the bed then?"

Ivan sighed but held Alfred as he stood, and then plopped him on the bed. Alfred crawled back over to the suitcase and rummaged through his clothes.

Ivan sat on the bed next to him as he slid on his clothes messily. Once Alfred was fully dressed he looked at Ivan and shut his suitcase. "Ready to go man?"

Ivan nodded. "Da, I have been waiting thanks to someone…"

Alfred stuck his tongue out at him and stood up, grabbing his suitcase. Ivan followed and they headed out and off to a Taxi waiting for them.

After an hour of snatching breakfast, checking onto the plane and the agonizing 4 hour plane ride, they finally landed in D.C. Grabbing their things, they headed out to a limo this time, and that took them to Alfred's place. Alfred had many houses and pads; D.C. was where he was most though, mainly so he wasn't too far out of the boss's watch.

Alfred stretched as he got out of the limo and yawned. "Finally home!"

Ivan looked at the house. It wasn't the first time he had been there, but long enough that he forgot how it looked. The house was a good sized home, pretty big, but not ridiculous, and it had a long driveway. Alfred skipped up to the door, unlocking it. He threw his suitcase on the floor and flopped on the couch. "Oh how I've missed you so!" he swooned.

A cat jumped out of the bushes and stood next to Ivan, staring at Alfred then up at him. Ivan rolled his eyes at Alfred and walked in. He set his suitcase down by the door like how a more civil person would step into a home and leaned over to scoop up the cat in his arms, stroking him. "I've missed you," he said, smiling at the purring cat in his arms.

Alfred looked over at the fluffy cat and scowled. "Hey! He's not your guest Hero!, he's mine!"

Ivan looked up and smirked at Alfred, saying teasingly, "There's no need to be jealous, Alfred, I'll come over and pet you in a second."

Alfred flushed. "I am not jealous! That cat is just spoiled, man."

Ivan chuckled and sat the cat down, walking over to Alfred. "And you're not?"

Alfred smiled and shook his head back and forth, knowing the words were full of shit. Ivan sat on the couch next to Alfred, pretending that the other wasn't there, and instead watched the cat mosey around the living room. Alfred huffed, realizing Ivan's attention was still focused on the cat. He crawled over and flopped his stomach on Ivan's lap, staring at him with a disgruntled expression. Ivan looked down at him and chuckled at how childish he was being, all because of a cat. It was adorable to him all the same, so he ran a hand through Alfred's golden locks.

Alfred imitated a purr, which amused Ivan greatly. He added, "You feel better now?"

Alfred nodded and sat up, smirking, and padded off into the kitchen. "Man, I forgot I was thirsty."

Ivan followed and did what he usually did at Alfred's house every time he came over: began peeking into the cabinets.

"I always wonder how you survive, Alfred, for there is no real food in here," Ivan said.

"What? Of course there is! There are chips and, uh, those fruit snacks with Batman on them! It says FRUIT."

Ivan mentally face palmed. "Alfred….it's fruit flavored."

Alfred muttered under his breath, took out a bottle of coke from the fridge, and began drinking it.

Ivan went into the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, and looked to see what was in there as well. He stated flatly, "We're going shopping tomorrow."

Alfred nodded and added happily, "Okay! We also have to Halloween shop too cause dude, I need killer new stuff! And it wouldn't hurt to get some new clothes, I mean like fashions and fads change all the time!"

Ivan nodded and, flushed lightly, added, "Also, we have to consider the notes France, Prussia and Spain gave us since it's under contract."

Alfred giggled. "Those bastards! The're tricky! But yeah I do as well."

Ivan headed out the doorway. "Well, I'm heading off to bed, I'm exhausted….the guest room is next to yours, right?"

Alfred looked to the floor, sudden thoughts coming to him. Usually every time Ivan came over he ended up crashing on the couch with him or sleeping with him, in his own bed.

"I—uh, yeah you're right, see ya tomorrow I guess," Alfred answered, expressionless.

Ivan stalked off to the other room. Alfred waited till he heard Ivan in the other room before he sighed heavily. He ran his fingers through his hair, wondering why that was causing him to be bothered suddenly.

He walked back into the living room, plopping onto the couch. Rolling current and older thoughts together in his head he realized the new turn of events had caused more emotional turmoil in his head than he wanted. Sure, it was reasonable that their bosses wanted them to be friends again but it was never easy.

Alfred thought, _It's never just been just friendship, complications have always been added in that territory with him._ Alfred pondered in silent frustration; he flushed thinking about the other and decided to turn on his gaming system.

He vented through the game, creating bigger explosions and harder kills. The thoughts of the jelly bracelets around his wrist only made him play harder. Alfred wondered if Ivan was playing him just to do something or if he wanted to be seriously intimate with him again. He even questioned what he wanted. He was missing him, he admitted to himself, but was he willing to do the meanings of the bracelet out of feelings or was it just to have fun?

He sighed, realizing the mess he created for himself, and set the controller down. Allowing the game to change to the mission "failed taunts," he sat there vacantly. He just let it play and play again as he himself played out his options in his head. He definitely didn't want to be taken advantage of, he wanted Ivan to care about him. Even if it was just a little bit, so he didn't seem like some toy.

"Fuck it," he said, standing up and shutting the game off. He stalked down the hallway, intruding thoughts of the red bracelet jabbing into his head. He knew if he didn't get to where he wanted he was going to be bothered. He ignored the doorway to where Ivan was as he passed. He sighed and walked into his room, changing into superman boxer shorts and a black tank top. He sat on his bed, hoping to somehow magically get tired but that didn't work as well as he hoped. He groaned loudly, looking over at the clock on his bed stand. "12:00."

He stood back up, reasoning with himself. _Well I'd be a suck ass host if I didn't check on my guest right?_

He stood back up and silently walked over to Ivan's doorway, not entering yet. He gazed at the man with his sheets covering his lower half. He was reading; eyes flicked left to right quickly with interest. Alfred laid his head on the frame, longing to be in there, to hop onto the bed and ask curiously what the other was up to, even though he already knew the answer. Instead he just observed knowing he couldn't. It wasn't that way anymore.

Ivan raised his head up finally, taking notice that someone else was with him. "Da, Alfred, what is it?"

Alfred shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing, just checking up on you, to see if you were alright and comfortable and all that stuff."

Ivan chuckled, setting the book down. "Did Arthur give you another hard lecture on mannerisms? I'm impressed."

Alfred crossed his arms. "No! This is all on my own accord, dude, my choice!"

"Ah, that means you want something, " Ivan stated.

Alfred glared, walking over to the bed swiftly. Picking up a pillow, he hit Ivan with it. "That is so not true!"

Ivan laughed lightly and covered his head with his hands. Alfred crawled onto the bed, still swinging the pillow. Ivan grabbed the pillow, shoving it in Alfred's chest until he fell onto his back. Ivan lay on top of him, chin resting on the pillow, as he said simply, "Pinned you."

Alfred stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was quoting that from the _Lion King, _or if it was just irony. He smiled. "I see that."

Ivan smirked, sighing. "So, what are you really over here for?"

Alfred looked at him lazily. "What if it was just to see you, hmm? What if-"

Ivan cut him off. "What if! What if! Alfred, it's always "what if" when it comes to you, it's never because I wanted to or I chose to."

Alfred flushed, suddenly having the urge to leave, but he couldn't. Ivan waited patiently for an answer, gazing at the blonde vacant faced.

Alfred sighed. "Okay, fine, I came to see you because…." He hesitated, not wanting to say "_because I've missed you." _

He replaced itwith,"…Because I wanted to."

Ivan lifted his head, knowing by the other's hesitation that he wanted to say something else, but he let it slide as he lifted a hand to stroke Alfred's hair. Deep blue eyes stared up at him in contentment; he smiled down at them warmly, wanting to kiss the man beneath him. He knew he couldn't. What they had at the moment was far too delicate and could shatter at any mistake. He didn't want that, _not again._

Ivan scanned Alfred's wrist lazily, trying to remember which bracelet was the one he wanted. He gave up and plucked out one that was purple, small silver sparkles embedded in it. "What does this one mean?" he murmured.

Alfred looked at it then gazed back up at Ivan, smiling. "I can't tell you, that's a part of the rules. But it's nothing over the top, I can say that, man."

Ivan snapped it, looking at Alfred expectantly. Alfred smiled, relieved for once that Ivan actually did snap it. He lifted his hands, placing them on the back of Ivan's neck, on top of the soft fabric of his scarf. He gently pulled the Russian's head down to meet his. Ivan shifted his arm so his elbows propped him up as his head was guided downwards.

Alfred stopped when Ivan's lips just hovered over his. He decided he wanted to test this. He wanted to see if Ivan cared; if he wanted it. He moved his hands under Ivan's scarf to trace the sensitive muscle underneath. Trust, it took years of trust to be able to touch them. Alfred would never dare tell Ivan but he found them beautiful in every way, shiny pink scars against smooth porcelain skin. It took his breath away every time he saw them completely unveiled.

Ivan shivered at the delicate touches under his scarf. He gazed at Alfred calmly, waiting for permission. Alfred lightly nuzzled him, giving a small smile. Ivan took that as a sign to start and lowered himself, catching the American's lips. Alfred clutched onto him, not wanting to let him go now that he had him. He pulled Ivan down more, melding their lips together as they gently and tenderly slid over one another's in order to explore.

Alfred opened his mouth slightly to lick Ivan's lips. Ivan responded by opening his jaw a bit to allow Alfred to slip his tongue in. Alfred did so, exploring the places he missed. Sure he did this to Ivan a day or two ago, but this time he could savor it; even take as long as he wanted because he knew this time it was with meaning and not for the game they were playing. He turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck.

He felt Ivan's hands sneak into his hair and under his head, as if he were to cradle him. As the kiss deepened, so did the dominance over one another's mouth. Tongues slid against one another in smooth, twirling moves to taste and feel, making sure that it was real; that what they were doing was real. Ivan parted, lips hovering as he looked into the blue eyes staring back at him. They were clear, beautiful as the skies. He smiled and lifted his head up to press a gentle kiss on the American's forehead, breathing him in as he did so.

Alfred smiled and sighed. Ivan looked back down at the other and said in a low whisper, "I think you should get some sleep, Alik. It's getting quite late."

Alfred nodded and said in a murmur, "Only if I can sleep in here tonight."

Ivan looked at him in surprise but nodded all the same. Alfred grinned and hugged him quickly before crawling under the covers. Ivan flipped the blankets over them and settled down. Alfred smirked and cuddled up to the other, relieved Ivan actually agreed to this.

Ivan in turn sputtered at first at the sudden intimacy the American was showing. After regaining himself he wrapped his arms around the other, taking his presence in, enjoying the warmth radiating from Alfred.

Alfred nestled himself into Ivan, thinking about all the things he had to do tomorrow. As he did so his eyelids began to sink. He yawned tiredly and closed his eyes, hoping this time when he woke up, it wouldn't be a shock to him, sleeping with Ivan, but a realization and comfort instead.


	6. Morning

Chapter 6

Alfred woke up to nuzzling in the back of his head along with small mews. "Hero, go away" Alfred mumbled as he nuzzled into soft fabric. His eyes lazily opened staring at the dark fabric, a small smirk on his face as he realized to whom it belonged to. He lifted his head up slightly to stare at the face above him, breathing in steady paces. Alfred blushed and sighed knowing the other was still sound asleep. Hero licked Alfred's cheek impatiently.

"Okay, okay Hero stop it! Ill feed you just hush!" Alfred hissed in a hushed tone. Alfred started to roll over then stopped, feeling strong arms wrapped around his waist. He laid there a moment, figuring out a way to slide away without waking the other. Hero meowed again breaking Alfred's current train of thoughts. He sighed and attempted to roll to the other side of the bed slowly. The arms around him stiffened, keeping him in their trap. He huffed "Ivan I have to get up…"

"Het"

"The cat needs fed"

"He can wait..."

"I have to pee"

"No you don't, or you would have told me that first"

"If Hero doesn't get fed he's going to be pissed at me for the rest of the day!"

"That kind of sounds like you..."

"I- Hey!"

Ivan chuckled lowly and loosened his grip on Alfred. Alfred huffed and sat up staring at the other "you're so mean sometimes you know". Ivan slowly opened his eyes and smiled "I know". Alfred grinned and flipped his legs over the bed; Hero began rubbing against them roughly.

"I'll be back, don't get yourself into trouble you hear?" Alfred said heading out the door way. Ivan yawned and replied "would never dream of it"

After about ten minutes Alfred returned, pouncing onto the bed "I'm back!"

Ivan sat up slightly, staring at Alfred who was at the foot of the bed. Alfred shifted "you know I still owe you the rest of the red bracelet…"

"You are so determined to finish what you've started aren't you?"

Alfred smirked and nodded "I have to, it's the rules". Ivan nodded and quirked an eyebrow "I think it's more along the lines that you want to though". Alfred shrugged "only if you want me to, but I won't be admitting to anything". Ivan hummed stretching his arms up and resting them behind his head. Alfred crawled up the bed, prowling up Ivan's legs like a cat. "Are you serious Alfred?" Ivan questioned looking at him warily, wondering if he was still asleep or not.

Alfred purred straddling Ivan's legs on all fours as he leaned in to touch noses with Ivan "absolutely". Ivan sighed "there's no music". Alfred shrugged and laughed a little "who needs music when you can make me sing all the same". Ivan gawked at him a minute, taking in what Alfred was insinuating. Alfred leaned in closer, brushing his lips against Ivan's "you know it doesn't always have to lead into sex, I think we can behave. I mean we do have a busy day after all".

Ivan looked at Alfred tiredly "if you say so…" With that Alfred closed the thin space between their lips, melting them together as he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. Ivan slid his hands under Alfred's shirt, one hand teasing a nipple while the other rested on his lower back guiding the other forward. Alfred raked his hands in Ivan's hair pulling the other man's head back more. He dipped his head down, planting hot kisses down Ivan's neck as he tore off the scarf. Ivan's breath hitched to the sensitive kisses pressed against his neck. He tweaked and pinched Alfred's nipple causing the other to gasp out against his neck. Steadying himself, Alfred began to grind his hips into the other as he licked and nipped at the flesh beneath his lips. Ivan shuddered as pleasure electrified through his body.

His counterpart breathed out loudly, enjoying the fact that this time he wasn't wearing jeans. Instead soft fabric against soft fabric moved against one another creating friction he yearned for as he grinded into Ivan's pelvic. Ivan groaned quietly feeling Alfred Deepening his actions. He lifted a hand to bring Alfred's lips back to his. He instantly dominated the Americans mouth, tasting and exploring as he wrapped both arms around him.

Alfred sighed and slipped a hand under Russia's shirt, feeling the muscles underneath. He felt hot as he grinded into the other longer taking notice how warm Ivan was getting as well.

"How far you planning to go big guy?"

Ivan looked at him and smirked "me? This one's your job da?"

"So you won't interrupt whatever I do?"

"No I don't-"

Alfred took his lips again, melting away then sudden wariness in Ivan's voice. He placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder to pin him down a bit for what he was about to do. The other hand grazed across his chest, taking its time to reach the waist band of the others pants. Alfred knew Ivan at first would immediately object to such a thing considering it would mean he would be forcedly placed in a more submissive role, but he decided it was worth taking that risk and as the saying goes 'have him by the balls'. He deepened the kiss to the point of hurting before swiftly slipping his hand into the others pants and grabbing his target.

Ivan gasped, immediately stiffening to the sudden grasp of the other. He opened his mouth to object until a sudden circling around his tip caused him to shudder and fall back into the pillows. Alfred smiled down at him innocently, keeping a secure poker face to avoid slipping any further plans. Ivan glared up at him disapprovingly wanting to swing a fist up at the Americans cheeky face. He went to shimmy back up the pillows to sit up as an attempt to regain any sort of control but failed. Alfred instead leaned in forward, pinning Ivan to the bed as he jerked the length in his hand. Ivan faltered again and fell back into the pillows and growled "this isn't exactly what I had in mind Alik".

Alfred smiled broadly "I know! This is why I only asked you if you wouldn't interrupt and well other than slight squirming you're handling this like a trooper!" Ivan flushed but kept his eyes locked on the American. Alfred pouted and stroked Ivan's length as if it were a beloved pet, teasing it with slight pressure from his thumb. Ivan's breath shuddered to the movements, his own fighting to control his body were useless now as he sank deeper into the bed.

Alfred leaned down and rewarded him with a kiss as praise. Ivan took it then bit down on Alfred's bottom lip hard. Alfred yelped and pulled away. Ivan stared at him and muttered "I will get you back for this you know". Alfred smirked and winked "and I'll be always ready for ya Russki!". Ivan relaxed slightly as Alfred began a steady pumping motion with his hand. Every now and then he added the occasional rough pull to cause Ivan to reflexively shudder and buck upwards. Alfred leaned back down, running his tongue along the others neck. He nipped and bit at the larger scars which gave a loud gasp from the other.

Lifting his head back up he began circling Ivan's tip again with his thumb, causing low groans to spur from the Russian. Slipping his thumb across the slit caused Ivan's breath to pick up fast. Alfred repeated the action and brought his other hand down to gently cup the others balls. Ivan gasped and bucked upwards slightly, spreading his legs out a bit as he did so.

Alfred grinned in victory; he wished he was able to record such an event as this. He's never played ring leader when it was him and Ivan, the Russian always was able to be one step ahead of him in the sheets but now…..now he wasn't, instead Alfred jones himself was hovered _over _the other and finally for once completely dominated him. He knew whenever they got into foreplay again that he was going to be screwed but it was totally worth it now.

He rolled the balls around in his fingers causing Ivan to grasp onto the sheets and pant slightly while mumbling curses in Russian. Alfred purred teasingly "you enjoying yourself hm?" Ivan's eyes darted up at him but refused to respond. Alfred smirked and pumped him hard to rupture a gritted moan from the other. He felt pre cum ooze slowly from the tip and knew Ivan was bound to reach his peek soon. Leaning over a hardened pink nipple, Alfred lazily ran his tongue across it as he began to pick up speed.

Ivan breathed out harsh and leaned his head back, feeling the warm saliva land on his chest. Alfred plucked at it with his teeth feeling the other radiating heat beneath him. Ivan's panting started to become erratic as he lightly began moving his hips in time with Alfred's movements.

Alfred began to suck on Ivan's nipple, making the pink circle turn into a dark shade of maroon. He pulsed his thumb at the tip of the head to the steady throb it began to have. As Ivan's breath became shallower Alfred's pace became faster. Finally after Alfred biting down hard onto the Russians nipple, Ivan became rigidly stiff suddenly.

Rupturing in violent waves Ivan arched his back. All the waves coursed through his body as the sticky substance oozed out of him in relief. Alfred felt the warm liquid cover his hand as his pumping became slower. Ivan felt the last pleasurable wave course through him and collapsed on the bed panting, beads of sweat collecting and sliding down is forehead.

Alfred shifted and moved over to lie on his stomach, head propped in his hands next to Ivan. Ivan looked at him a moment before rolling his eyes and looking at the ceiling.

"So you enjoyed yourself right? Am I awesome or what?"

"…awesome should be replaced with cruel…"

"Hey! I am not cruel, I asked you and you obliged!"

Ivan sighed and looked at the other "you didn't tell me what you were up to". Alfred rolled his eyes "well duh! Because I knew you would be against it from the start dude so I had to trick you". Ivan smirked "yes...cruel". Alfred smirked and laid a gentle kiss on Ivan's lips "fine I won't make you admit it but I know you liked it Ivan, I felt it". Ivan breathed out and stared at Alfred "just remember I will get you back". Alfred chuckled and sat up spreading his arms out dramatically "come at me bro!" Ivan laughed and tackled him back onto the bed kissing his face all over "maybe later okay? We still have a lot of shopping to do, but first I'm showering". Alfred nodded and asked enthusiastically "can I join?"

"No…"

"Aw come on please"

"Go get dressed"

"Ivan!"

Ivan looked at him hard "I said no and that's final now go get dressed and I'll be ready in a half hour"

Alfred pouted but went over to his dresser as the other got up and parted into the guest bathroom with no further questions.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! sorry i took forever to post, ive been busy with school and i went to a concert and yeah BUSY! ill try to pick up my pace again ^.^'<p>

so no bracelets this time *shrugs* sorry, maybe ill add one to snap while their shoppin next chappy ;)

remember reviews and ideas always encouraged and help influence future chapters =) THANKS GUYS


End file.
